CHYKN's era
by shlomi
Summary: this's the summary of our RPG. will be continued once in some weeks.the year is 1962. 5 girls going to have special lives...from our site http:chykns.
1. ep1, scene1: mall

Introduction

the year is 1962. 5 girls going to find out that their lives going to be changed…

from our RPG- http://chykns. enter and join. we need more characters.

Credits

Host: Jam ("Kadma")

Admin: KJ ("Nerissa")

Connection man: me, Shlomi ("Cassidy")

Global moderator: Christy ("Yan Lin")

moderator: Drew ("Phobos")

sigs master: "Kandrakar" ("Weira")

main cast

Halinor: Charles

Scene 1: the mall

Kadma was runing around the store with a armfull of the latest clothes to go on the racks. After runing like a loon Kadma's lunch break came on, She sat a bench near the front of the store eating her lunch. After that she went in back grabing a more clothes, she headed to the front again. "Hello" she said through her armfull of clothes seeing one of her freinds in the doorway. Nerissa had been running around In a diffrent store helping out there even though she wanted to help her friend Kadma. She came up a little after Kadmas lunch break. She walked Into the store a little ways to see Kadma running around like a loon. "Hello, Kadma" Nerissa said as she walked over to her friend and took a hand full of her clothes and helped her put them all on the rack while waiting on what Kadma wanted to talk about now.

Kadma: "Oh Hello Thanks Nerissa" she said stareing at the clothes." Oh Hey hear theres a new girl at the School?" she asked headed towards the back so the could talk. " Come on Cassidy told me about her". She sat opening the door to the break room.

Nerissa: "Hello!!!...Ma I **hear** everything that Is anything" Nerissa said as she smirked when thay went to the back room "Helping Is no problem when I am helping a friend" Nerissa added at Ma's comment on her helping and giving a hand.

Kadma: "_Really?_" she said raising an eyebrow." I thought Cassidy told you to" she said staring at the coffee pot, Yick she thought. Kadma hated Coffee with a passion along with bugs,spiders,marshmellows,dirt,mud,caves, and Nerissa's smart comments.Just A normal girl, not like the fearfull Halinor, or the jokster Cassidy, Or the somethimes smart mouthed Nerissa.

Cassidy: "her name is Yan Lin. she came with her family from China. they started a new resteraunt in Chinatown- the silver drug or something. she's waitress there". Nerissa raised her eyebrow when Cassidy had came up thay always met there In a back room or store In the mall "Okay Cassidy nice to see you. I don't think someone will want to sniff silver. Maybe _the silver dragon_" Nerissa said as she hugged her friend.

Cassidy: "you saw _the silver dragon_? or whatever the name is?"

Nerissa: "Nope but we can go check It out" Nerissa said smiling she knew she was going to be nice and that she was putting her self under a hand to mind and behave.

Cassidy: "OK"

Yan Lin entered the mall and started looking at some clothes from the rack.

Cassidy: "here, Rissi, meet Yan Lin"

Nerissa: "Hello"

Nerissa said to Yan Lin as she reached over and slightly hugged her. Yan Lin looked ta the two girls and waved at Nerissa "hello" Yan Lin was suprised at the girl's friendly gesture.She smiled. Kadma walked over to the new girl." Yan Lin", the girl had short black hair and a beautiful pale face. " Nice to meet you Yan Lin, I'm Kadma Qneens , I work here, It's awful". She said hanging some dresses on a nearby rack.

Cassidy: "and i'm Cassidy"

"nice to meet you both" Yan Lin said while having some trouble with the english grammar and trying to sound right. "would you girls like to come to resturant with me?"she asked."It called "the silver dragon,i can show you around there." she said sweetly.

Cassidy: "love to. but we've another freind- Halinor. can we bring her too? with who you came to town?"

Yan: "I move here a while ago with my family,and we open a new resturant,i work there.."she ansuered."You can bring halinor too if you like" Yan Lin smiled.

Cassidy: "good"

Kadma: "Lets Go, I'm Hungry" said Kadma throwing some clothes down, "Let me clock out first". "Lets Go!'' she grabed her purse and headed for the door.


	2. ep1, scene2: the silver dragon

Cast

Sue Lin: ATCC58

The mage: Sapphire Brookes

Endarno: lilysturmoil

Oracle, Jonathan Ludmore: LoopyLor

Cedric: Urukiwind

Scene2: Yan's house, living room

An old woman sat on the couch. She stared down at the cup of tea she held in her hands. She sighed, shifting her gaze at the grandfather clock ticking away. Her name was Sue Lin and she was once the guardian of air.

"They should've been here by now," said the former guardian. Cassidy knocked the door. "Ah who could that be?" said Sue Lin as she made her way to the door.

Cassidy: "Yan invited us to dinner"

Sue: "Come in come in. Its so nice to have someone over."

She lead Cassidy to the living room.

Sue: "Would you like some tea dear?"

Cassidy: "no, thanks. water will be OK"

Sue: "I'll be with you soon with your water." She walked to the kitchen._ Where could the others be_, thought Sue as she prepared Cassidy's water. She stared at the glass of water worringly. _I shouldn't keep my guest waiting._ Cassidy looked around. the resteraunt was nice, but Yan wasn't seemed to be anywhere here. Kadma walked in to Silver dragon." Cass, is anyone else here?" By the look of it only Kadma and Cassidy were here, of course Yan Lin could have been in the back.

Cassidy: "hi. Yan Lin didn't arrive yet".

"Hello girls!" Yan Lin entered the living room area with a smile. "Yan Lin!, There you are". Kadma walked over to the pale girl, her black hair trailing on the ground behind her. Nice place, thought Kadma walking around the Silver Dragon. "Yes.Welcome to "Silver Dragon",my new home.."Yan Lin said the last part more to herself than to the others,feeling rather homesick.

Cassidy: "nice place"

"Thank you.Would you girls like to go to kitchen?"Yan Lin asked.

Cassidy: "love to"

"Hey all" Nerissa said as she just walked In knowing thay had all been Invated. The Mage stood silently, just out of sight of the new guardians. She was old now. Not in body, but in real years. She wasn't exactly human, hence her young appearence, but she was still being replaced. Her fellow human guardians were all old now. The council had decided on a fresh new team. Everything was in motion now. She only hoped that these guardians would handle the power responsibly. When Sue gave her the signal, she would reveal herself, and the mystic destinies of these five young girls.

Sue: "Ah I'm glad to see that you're all here."

Cassidy: "we've to wait to Halinor? she lates, as usual"

"Is she allways late like this?" Yan Lin asked.

Cassidy: "she lated even to schoolyear- came from Faden Hills"

"Oh.Ok then,we wait."Yan Lin said cheerfully.

Halinor: "hey guys sorry im late"

Cassidy: "hi, good to see you. Halinor, this's Yan Lin, the new girl in Sheffirld, from China. Yan, meet Halinor"

"Nice to meet you,Halinor."Yan Lin gave the girl a small hug. The mage continued to watch, not saying a word. She still wasn't completely sure she trusted these new guardians with the precious heart, but she would abide by the council's choice.

Sue: "I'm glad that you're all here. There is something of much importance we must tell you."

Cassidy: "what's that? and who's this woman?"

"Yek!" Said Kadma ducking behind Yan Lin at the sight of the mage." Who invited her!" cryed Kadma. Kadma studyed the Mage's appearance, To Kadma the mage's clothes looked really odd.

Cassidy (whispers): "not nice, Kaddy"

Kadma blushed for a moment then glared at Cassidy." Cass, what could I say?" She asked steping out from behind Yan Lin.

Sue: "Do not fret children. She is the Mage and she has something of utmost importance in her posession."

Cassidy: "mage? you mean doer of magic?"

Yan Lin giggled at Cassidy's comment."By looks of clothers,i say magic.."she winked.

Cassidy: "so what's the big scoop?"

Halinor felt so hot all of a sudden Cassidy was surprise when the water on her glass jumped when she waved her hand when she talked lately. _what the...?_ Cassidy looked around and saw weird things with her friends. Halinor thought: _OH MY GOD IM ON FIRE_

Cassidy: "you need water!" suddenly, when she said it, water jumped from the glass to Halinor

Halinor: ( water drips down from her hair) -- "thanks" ( spits out the water fromm her mouth)

Cassidy: "what's going on her?! i didn't even touch the glass!"

Halinor: "i wish you never did" ( wiping her wet face)

"GUYS STOP FOOLING AROUND!" Said Kadma slaming fists on the table. "Earth to girls!". As soon as she said earth the rose on the table curled around her arms."EK!" Kadma not wanting to dig the thorns into her arms looked at Yan Lin."Get your crazy rose off me!"

Cassidy: "i think it's crazy on you"

" Oh so funny Cassidy" snaped Kadma shaking her free fist at Cassidy." Why don't you try helping for once?" to Cassidy's horror, she felt little eathquake under her legs. "ahhhhhhhhhh!" "Cassidy?" said Kadma letting her temper cool off to see what was happening to Cassidy.

Cassidy: "OK, maybe it's the chinesity style, but this house is nutz"

" CASSIDY!" Yelled Kadma, She glared at Cassidy."OW!" once her temper rose up the Rose's thorns grew into Kadma. "wow, this rose needs to chill out, maybe with cold water" Cassidy waved her hand when talked, and water came out, splashing into the poor flower. " That's cold!" yelled Kadma. She yanked her free from the rose's thorny grip.

Cassidy: "OK, now it's even weirder"

" Right, ok time for time for answers" Kadma turned to Sue Lin and the Mage. Nerissa had lost place In time and then realized that she was just going to wait for the anwsers now In a quiet peaceful world. Yan Lin was also shocked waiting for her grandma to say something,when all of a sudden she felt a cool breeze around her."Strange.Window not open.."she wondered out loud. But before Yan could say another word,the gust of wind around her got stronger and lifted her up.And before she knew it,she was floating 6 feet above the ground."EEEKKK! hu sai na!someone get me down!she screamed.

Sue: "Clear your mind dear child and let the air flow through you."

Scared yet desperate,Yan Lin tried to concentrate on the air surrounding her..and she felt such peace inside of her while doing so."oohhhh.."she sighned happily as the air that twirled around her became a soft breeze.

Cassidy: "Yan's grandma, what's all this about? what's happening to us? is it connected to this mage's magic?"

it stayed that way for a few seconds,with her in the middle of the air-circle,simply enjoying the moment..and finnaly it stopped and lowered Yan Lin down untill she could stand on her feet again. "Wha?! that was amazing!"she exclaimed "how i do it?" Kadma rolled her eyes"Duh, Cassidy an idiot could have figured that out". Kadma always felt left out in this group of funnies. Nerissa was best freinds with Cassidy, Kadma never figured out why. Halior stuck to herself, Yan Lin just moved but was already making good freinds with Cassidy. Maybe if she was really outgoing like Cassidy people would'nt think of her as a stick in the mud but then Kadma won't be Kadma as lest to herself." I think we just stupidly started playing with water fire earth and air! Of course it's connected to the mage's magic oh and I think Nerissa is in a coma"added Kadma.

Cassidy: "the 4 elements? why?"

Hearing Kadma's comment,Yan Lin went over to Nerissa who was standing ever so still.She looked at her and tried waving her hand in front of Nerissa's face "Hello?..",only for Kadma's sentence to be confurmed."Oh yes.She in coma.."Yan said simply and almost ironicly,that it made the other girls chuckle for a second. The Mage watched the young girls test out their powers, resisting the urge to chuckle at their mishaps. It reminded her fondly of her first guardian excersizes, though they seemed so long ago. "Girls" she called out, waiting for their attention. "She is not in a coma I'm sure. I'm also sure that she'd like to know what her power is, correct? Nerissa, these four control the elements. What then, is the purpose of having a fifth guardian?" she asked, pausing to give her words effect. "The fifth one carries a most precious burden. This-" she stopped for a moment to pull out the heart. "Is the Heart of Candracar. Within it is the essence of pure vital energy. I carried the heart when I was a guardian, but now the gift-and burden-is passing to you. With it, you unite the guardians by summoning their full powers and transforming all of you. Keep it well." she finished, holding the heart up so that it drifted over to Nerissa.

Cassidy: "guardian? what's that suppose to mean?"

The mage: "You girls," she began, smiling slightly as she looked around at all of them, "Have been...chosen. You are going to be Candracar's new guardians, as Sue and I once were."

Cassidy: "Candra-what? what's that place?"

"Powers?, I must be earth!" said Kadma."Cassidy's water, Halior's fire And Yan's Air!" said Kadma naming off the four elements to the guardains. "I am..?" Yan asked in supprise from the story and looked at her hands.

Cassidy: "water? wow"

Nerissa had heard Kadma's comment "I am not or i would be dead and i am not Kady!" Nerissa shouted over to Kady as she looked around then saw everyone with there powers she just rolled her eyes and sighed. Nerissa heard the mage talk and say Nerissa had the heart and etc which was boring and putting her to sleep. "I have a small cristal to keep and we all have to protect..." Nerissa trailed off when the heart came flying a little towards her face and kinda had startled her which most hings did when she wasn't paying any mind to them. " I need to think on this, Bye!" Said Kadma walking out the door waving to her freinds... the guardains. Yan Lin waved to Kadma goodbye and then turned to her other friends and her grandma."what now?" she asked.


	3. ep2, scene1: the pallace

Other cast

King Xaden: NeoHectic (also organized that story)

Frost+Crimson: m8flores

Miriadel: Jojo

Baby Elyon: Holly

Weira's room

Weira sat down. She longed for a baby girl to carry on the royal blood line. Phobos couldn't do it as he was a boy. Weira was expecting a child in 0 months 5 weeks and 1 day. Weira liked to be percise She Crossed her fingers for a girl as her husband, Xaden, was becoming quite ill.

"Varetener?" Weira called for her gentle woman. Varetener was a wisperer but she was more humanly evolved. "Please give this to my husband. I fear for his health."   
Weira gave the whisperer a glass veil containing a blue substance that swirled around like air inside it's container.

Weira had conducted it herself. Pear-flower, Greafer Feather and two drops of pure lemon juice, to make it taste better. Weira liked mixing potions. They gave her somthing to do rather then listen to her boring adviser, Sir. Boffin Doryen. She rang a bell and many maids came in and started brushing her hair and doing her make-up. She had everything done for her which gave her even less to do. Today was the day that she would tell Meridian about her child.

She Stood out on the balcony with two maids either side of her.  
Well. This is it.

"People of Meridian." Boffin said. "Your Queen, Weira, is expecting another child."  
Weira waved and smiled. That was all she did. Wave and smile.

sigh being Queen can be so boring she inwardle thought to herself.

Xaden's room

Weira stared at her husband as he slept. He looked so peacful, lying there. She hoped he would get better soon as Phobos was growing up and needed a strong male model.

Weira began to sing to him. Weira was a beautiful singer who, before she had to rule meridian, dreamed of traveling all accross the Metaworld to sing to large groups of people. But now she was a queen and mother of, soon to be, two children.  
Weira opend her mouth and let out a soft and suttel tune that could stop whole conterys fighting and capture the hearts of many.

After Weira had stopped this whistful tune, she opened the window, only to find a group of metamorians, gathered outside.  
Sing, your highness, sing! Said a young girl in her early teens.  
Weira smiled and sang again.

The crowd cheered after she finished. She went over to Xaden, kissed his forehead, and got out the Star of Threbe.

Weira, when she was very young, wandered away from her parents and got lost. Weira's parents were frantic, and beseeched the Mage for help. The Mage used the Heart of Kandrakar to create a locator stone, a seven-pointed star, and said,  
"This star will summon for you one person who is lost, and when he/she finds it, it will render anything or anyone that will prevent her from coming home, but if activated, the Star could never be destroyed and could one day serve your enemies..."  
Weira was drawn to the Star, and it safely guided her back to her parents. Her father threw the Star into the Volcano of Threbe, hoping to destroy it, though to no avail.

It was a story her parents told her but she found the Star and keeped it as a lucky pendent, but she swore that just before she died, she would have it thrown back in to the volcano.

She summoned some of it's powers and placed the magic in her husband to help him get better.

'Get better soon, my love' Weira whispered as she went downstairs.

Weira's room

Weira sat down, confused with her mixed thoughts. She had to wait to tell the puplic because something could happen to her daughter.  
"Names..." It just occured to Weira that she should give her baby a name.   
Hellen...Courteen...Amazered...  
All the names, as pretty as they sounded, just didn't sound...right.  
Elyon...  
YES! It was the name of her favorite auntie.  
Weira looked it up in her baby name books.  
'One of the names for a hebrew goddess.' This girl would be the queen of a whole world, so goddess would be one word to sum her up.

"Varetener?" Weira called.  
Yes mam?  
"I've chosen the name for the baby. Write it down so i don't forget it. Its Elyon, for a girl."  
And if it's a boy?  
"Fabian."  
She had got the name off a character in an earthly play called 'Thelth Night'  
The whisperer wrote them down in a mint green book.

Weira went to sit down but  
Ahhh! A pain welled up in her stomach. I think the baby's early.  
Weira's maids all came in together, with a worried look on their faces.  
She needs to go to the hospital. Called one.  
No. She'll go to the privart ward. She'll be in good care with Dr. Cooldsebry. Said another.

Just take me to a professional.

Hospital ward

Weira, exausted, lay back in her white bed. She felt like she would pass out. Be she had to see her baby before she slept.  
Heres you'r beautiful baby girl.  
It...it's a girl? Weira smiled weakly as they passed the baby to her. In Weira's opinion, it was quite an ugly babie but Weira didn't care. Elyon would grow up to be beautiful and a great Queen.

Little elyon grabbed Wreira's finger and it brought her joy yet comfort. Weira's tired eyelids slowly shut and the Queen and her little princess both fell asleep.

Weira woke up to dazzeling sunlight. Next to her, a cot was placed with little Elyon inside.  
Come here little one.  
Weira got up and carried Elyon around the room just so Weira could get used to her.  
Someday, You'll be the queen. If anybody trys to stop you...  
Weira lifted up her hands and pointed at a chair. The chair caught ablaze.  
...Do that to them  
Another blast and the fire was extunguished.  
She carried Ellie around the halls and opened the door of a room

Xaden's room

Xaden couldn't feel anything. Darkness had embraced him. Life or death didn't matter anymore for he was in nothingness. His senses were numb; he couldn't see, hear, smell, taste or feel... anything.

Then suddenly his senses returned to him. He heard an angel singing. A familiar one... Someone he loved. He tried to wake up but darkness didn't allow it. King Xaden was forbidden to see the light once more. The light of Meridian...

It was no illness he suffered from, it was darkness itself. Shadows were crawling in his mind. Consuming every good memory he had, Xaden couldn't remember her love's name... Did he even love her?

Doubt and confusion... These were too much for his willpower. He was losing against... what? He wished he knew... If only someone could tell him...

Weira: I know you probably can't hear me, or see me, but that doesn't matter.  
Weira laid Elyon on her fathers lap. Its our daughter. Get better very soon. She needs you. so does Phobos.  
Elyon curled up a bit like a cat, next to Xaden.  
Weira sat on a chair by the window, overlooking her husband and her daughter. She started knitting, which she learned from Galathaga.

Xaden felt something... She had spoken to him. But wait! There was someone else... Familiar yet unknown... He could feel the purity, the innocence, the light!

A voice struck him down! Such might! He never felt something like this.  
A voice from beyond...

"Wake up now Xaden. For next time you meet darkness, you'll wake up only to walk in a living nightmare!"

Xaden suddenly woke up!

Weira looked up in amazement.  
You're awake!! Weira was filled with such joy, she started crying. I was so worried about you. This...  
said weira, holding up her daughter.  
Is Princess Elyon and your daughter. She was born last night.  
Weira started rambaling on and on for a minuite but then she just stopped talking and just sat on the bed next to him and hugged him.

Xaden stared blankly towards the window. On the background was a fair city, its name was...

In front of the window sat a beautiful lady. He felt that he knew her... from somewhere...

Near him was a baby. So cute, so beautiful; yet he didn't know what to say. Words couldn't describe the little one.

The lady told him it was her daughter, Elyon... The woman hugged him. He looked at her... Her name... He couldn't remember. But he need to know.

"Wh-who are you?"

wh...what?  
Weira looked in amazement. Her own husband had forgotten who she was.

Im your wife. Weira. You're scaring me Xaden.

Weira...

"Now I remember... How could I forget! Please forgive me my love... I've been in the dark so long... Is she really our daughter?"

Xaden smiled for the first time.

Yes. Before you fell sick, i suddenly found out i was going to have a child.  
Weira smiled. Elyon smiled aswell.

Xaden was relieved. He was finally getting his grip on reality. The king could think properly.

"Right... I was sick. But I'm better now, thanks to you my dear... And you too!"

He kisses Elyon on the forehead and turns back to Weira.

"How long I was sleeping? How's Phobos? And most importantly how are you?... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you darling."

You were sleeping for 8 months, roughly. Phobos is fine but he's hanging round with that snake-child Cedric. Weira narrowed her eyes. She didn't trust that boy. Im feeling a little tired but im in good health. No pressure at all.  
Weira felt glad that she had him back so she could talk to him.

What about you? What happened?

Xaden's eyes darkened and his smile vanished. The memories... He didn't wish to remember them at all. They hurt him... a lot.

He coughed... he coughed blood... black blood...

He looked at his blooded hands with disbelief.

Xanden looked at Weira. He was scared. Scared that she would learn the harsh truth... He would not allow the poison of that voice reach her!

Weira understood. The thoughts must be painfull. now was important. it didn't matter about the past.  
Weira watched in horror as he coughed up blood.  
Verentena? Bring up the Zenitime potion.  
The small whisperer came in carrying a bottol of green liquid.  
Here. Drink this.

He drank the potion as if it was a glass of water. The elixir started to show its effect as his troat cleared.

The blood... It was black in colour... He wiped it quickly.  
He didn't want his newborn daughter to see him like this... like weak person he is.

"Thank you... I think I'll rest a bit now."

Xaden layed his head on the pillow and smiled at his beloved wife. Though he knew that once he fell asleep, it would return again. The poison was in his mind not the body...

Weira never once left his side in fear thast he would leave her again.  
Weira knew that the poison had not compleatly gone but resting.  
I'll seek the guidance with the mage. But then Weira remembered that the Mage was on earth with Sue. The Guardians had allways protected Meridian but when the king falls ill, they wern't there.  
sigh  
Weira sang to Elyon.

Elyon looked around the room, taking everything in. Her eyes rested on a woman. Elyon had no idea who she was or what she was, but Elyon loved her none-the-less.

Weira looked at her daughter happily.

"Goodbye Weira, Elyon..." he whispered it so quietly that not even he could hear it.

King Xaden fell asleep, perhaps for the last time... as himself. As his eyes closed darkness came again. The light of his wife and daughter were gone... for good.

He was in darkness. This time it would last forever, even if he woke up again! But would that person be Xaden? The kind hearted Xanden that everyone knew? Or someone else?

The voice was there, waiting for him to see his loved ones for the last time. His love would become a lie. True love couldn't exist in darkness. It was time! The voice spoke.

"I see you have said your farewells o'king of Meridian. Now you shall witness the truth as you complete your conversion!"

Weira longed for a cure but who could help. The guardians would be old and they would be new, unexperianced guardians. Weira knew only two Guardians that could help. the Mage and Sue Lin. She needed their help.

Xanden tried to resist the dreadful voice. But it was all futile...

Poisonous words struck him. He tried not to listen to them. But he wasn't hearing them with his ears. He tried to ignore them. But it was the only thing that existed for him. The only thing... There was nothing else left for King Xaden. Slowly he accepted darkness. And darkness consumed him.

His mind deranged beyond cure...

His soul corrupted beyond salvation...

His heart filled with hatred beyond love...

Xaden was no more...

Weira felt a sudden feeling of negative energy in the room. Darkness...evil...were taking over. Weira scooped up Elyon and ran out of the room. The feeling of darkness was lower but not alltogether gone.  
Xaden!  
Weira needed to contact the Guardians, and soon. Xaden now could clearly hear the voice as the light of Meridian left the room.

"Heed my words Xaden! For now I shall state your sole purpose in life! A story I shall tell you. A story that only the Oracle knows. In the begining darkness and chaos reigned supreme. Then on one cursed day light was born. Who brought it you ask? It was the five Nymphs. dn those wretched things! Order came with light and so the infinite universes were created, but then so was I...

I am Agomoxian the unquestioned ruler of the realm of Chaos that resides beyond the skies of Kandrakar! The ancient beings feared and bowed before me, praising my name as the Dark Titan. I knew that what was once darkness would return to darkness again. So I launched a full scale attack on the infinite worlds. Their armies fell one by one before my legions of shadows and demons. It was then the Nymphs decided to confront me personally.

They should have known better! I crushed them but they had a plan. Three of them continued to fight me while the remaining two built a barrier that seperated the realm of Chaos and infinite universes. A rampart known as the Fortress of Kandrakar. The Nymphs cowered behind their precious Fortress while I was trapped in my own realm.

I can not enter the infinite universes as long as that cursed Fortress remains standing. Yet even the Nymphs couldn't isolate me completely!

You will be my vassal...

You will bear a portion of my dark powers...

You will spread my word...

You will bring down Kandrakar...

But everything must be done in order. First find suitable minions for our cause. Raise an army and bring darkness to all Metamoore. Then other worlds will follow and finally the Fortress, our real prize! I shall be free... Soon you will awaken as Xaden prophet of the Dark Titan Agomoxian!"

Xaden rolled in his bed. It wouldn't be long before he woke up...

Meditation room

Weira sat down and placed Elyon on the floor next to her.  
Mage! Sue Lin! I need you! NOW! Darkness is taking over Xaden. Help us...  
Weira sat and concentraided. It was the farthest she'd ever have to transport her thoughts but she new deep in her heart, she could do it. She was, after all, the light of meridian.

Xaden's eyes opened suddenly! His eyes were completely black in colour, just like the black blood that ran through his veins. An evil grin formed on his face. He started laughing in a demented way. Then he teleported to somewhere unknown... "ARGH!"  
Weira's connection was lost as a very dark force came. It's presance was painful to her. Her spine prickled and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She suddered. Then she gasped as the evil left the castle. It disapeared compleatly.  
Weira lifted Baby Elyon and Finished sending her thought.  
She ran downstairs and entered Xadens room.

Xaden's room

"XADEN!!!!" Weira cried and screamed. Xaden! Xaden's Gone!!"  
she shouted so loud that the whole castle heard. Weira sent a seach party to look for him but she knew in her heart, that he would not be found.

A dark figure appeared out of thin air in the middle of the dark swamp. He wore a hooded black robe. His face could barely be seen for darkness hid him. One of his eyes shined in red. His appearence would inspire terror into lesser creatures. On the robe was golden runes; they were enchanted with a protection spell against scrying, the Dark One was carefull not to reveal his messenger to the Oracle. The man held a staff almost twice his heigth; it was an unknown metal silver in colour, a glowing black crystal and several smaller dark shards hovered on its tip. The staff had demon figures as carvings. That man was Xaden, prophet of the Dark One.

Xaden looked at the swamp surrounding him. There were no better place than here for a start. He raised his staff and chanted dark spells. His body and staff surged with dark energy supplied by his dark master. From the swamp strange creatures were born. Formed from mud, weed and stone these abominations were a good start for his army. They were loyal, tireless, fearless and mindless. They would be perfect servants and shock troops. But he needed skilled arms and minds. He needed those of the living. Young ones for his campaign would be long.

"Now... Where to find quality henchmen?"

That had to wait for a while. First he needed a base of operations.

Dark swamp cave

A large cave resided before Xaden. It had a lot of space inside and it was deep enough. None would dare enter these remote locations of the dark swamps (or so he thought). Its entrance was large, he could hide an army inside it. The wild animals living around and in the cave had already fallen under his command. They would be the guards of the cave. He sent his newly conjured abominations in the cave. There were alot of work to be done...

Yes... this would become his underground citadel.

Xaden looked at his slaves with amusement. They were working tirelessly to please the Dark Titan's wishes. It would take a long time before the citadel was completed, but he was in no hurry. Xaden could wait.

Soon... it would begin from here!

If the skies belonged to the Fortress of Kandrakar, then the ground beneath would belong to the Citadel of Agomoxian!


	4. ep2, scene2: Kadma's house

Kadma walked home after the meeting with the guardains at the silver dragon. _I'm A Guardain, I have powers over earth!_ thought Kadma. She slid in her doorway and sat on her bed. She looked at her hand held mirror, _If I really have power over earth I should be able to move that._ Kadma visoned the mirror in front of her face. When she looked she saw her own face," Cool!" yelled Kadma, waking up Chepee. He cawed at her, " sorry Chepee" said Kadma to her jet black raven. Kadma turned to her window, Looking at the climbing Rose her mother planted A week ago. It was only half way up her window." Earth!" said Kadma clearly, The rose vine climbed up to the window sill Kadma picked one off the vine. Kadma stared out the window Somthing caught her eye. She slamed the window rushing over to the Phone. She dailed Nerissa and Cassidy and Yan Lin. "K-Kaaaadddmmmaaaaa!" Yan yelled real loud so her friend could hear her. " Hush" said Kadma opening the window. " Climb in" said Kadma holding out her hand to pull Yan inside. Yan was about to take her hand but suddenlly,the air around her got strong again and lifted her up inside."wow...i gess i don't have to!"she winked and laughed at her own power,that she still wasn't used to. "Neat" said Kadma." We''ll need it, look", She pointed to Cedric laying flat near her yard. "AI!" was all Yan Lin could say (scream) before Kadma's hand went over her lips. "Quiet" growled Kadma , " It and my parents will hear you"."w-w-what it is...?"yan lin asked in a soft whisper.

Kadma: " Must be from Merdain, let's go over there."

"ok" Yan followed closelly behind her friend. Cedric looked up from the ground, noticing the two guardains climb out the window . He morphed into human form. Yan couldn't belive what she saw,that giant lizard thing suddenly turned into a human boy who looked about their age."wha..look!"she pointed for kadma to look. "Hi.." Said Kadma.

Cassidy (returning call): "yes, Kad?"

Nerissa had to sneek out of her house where her parents were sleeping and where her little sis was sleeping as well. She had gotten a quick call from Kadma and she had to sneek through her window to get to them. "Hello Kadma" Nerissa said as she looked at the heart. "Shall we?" Nerissa asked. Yan allready knew the ansuer all the girls and her would say.She was happy and relived to see Cassidy and Nerissa at their side now too.Now..she was ready for anything. '' Wait!" said Cedric looking pleading," Me first" he growled. A flash of light filled the yard, as Cedric morphed in to his true form.

Kadma: " Cassidy, Nerissa and Yan Lin, Let's do this"

Cassidy heard everything in the cell phone, and wished she was there to help her freinds. for unknown reason, she found herself in the very known Kadma's house, suddenly. "what...? did i just teletransport?" "wow..i think u did!"Yan Lin exclaimed."Now,let's do this girls!" " Eh, guys are problem just came back" said Kadma as she pointed at Cedric as the light caught her eyes.

Cassidy: "let's chill this lizard out with some water, and more elements. Risy, is the pendant works?"

" So thessse are the mighty guardainsss of the veil" said Cedric" Five young girlssss, how... frightening" . Cedric sneered at the girls. " Give me the heart an you won't have any trouble, or else", said Cedric, flashing his fangs at the girls. "or else what?" Yan Lin chalenged as she made a small gust of wind in her hands,which quicklly grew into a hurricane and sent it at Cedric. Cedric dug his claws into the earth as the small hurricane flew right into him. A soon as the the hurricane went passed him he finshed his threat. " Expose your power to the earth guardain's famliy before you even reach full power!" laughed Cedric.

Cassidy: "Rissy, do something, please!"

Nerissa partly froze In fear looked at them then at the stupis snake thing. "GUARDIANS UNITE!!!" Nerissa yelled as they then flew In the air and began to spin from there normal selves. Cassidy felt floating too. for her amazement, blue watery drop came to her from the crystal. it became blue stream that surounded her, without wetting her clothes. she felt something growing in her back, and her body growing up little. Yan felt the same feeling,and she saw a silver-violet looking drop coming her way from the heart and completlly surronding her in an air-aura.Then she felt her body become more mature,and she felt two small flowery wings grow on her back. Cassidy looked at Yan and thought: 'wow, is it happening to me too?'_Ah...this Is so freaky I...I never have felt this before never woah woah ek!..._ Nerissa thought to herself as she saw a Fuchsia aura flying her way and the feeling...the feeling of Wings! on her back grew. Kadma looked around for a moment for her family, only to hear Nerissa yell something.  
Sudden she was lifted in to the air by A whirl of green light. Soon she felt her body change, her legs growing, She was getting taller, powerfull, older and " EARTH" she shouted calling out her power. "Quintesence!" Nerissa shouted out as she called her power. Nerissa's long legs grew longer. Her neck grew bigger. Her head filled with alot of knowings. Her body changed. "AIR!" Yan Lin yelled out of her bubble as she felt her powers come to their fullest might,and for the frst time,she felt strong,she felt safe,she felt brave...she felt SPECIAL! Cedric could'nt help feel Dread, he did'nt they could go guardian yet. He knew they were the guardains but he did'nt know they had the Heart. Big mistake, Cedric at the moment could'nt take much damage. He reverted back to human Form staring at the guardains.

Cassidy: "oh...isn't he cute when he's harmless? i prefer this form than your lizardy one. water!" and gives Cedric a shower.

Cedric shook the water off of himself. He started panting again after Morphing like he normally did. "Good one Cass,let me help you with that,**Air!**''Yan Lin sent a freezing wind towards the allready wet Cadric and made an ice sculpture of him. Cedric Now frozen knew what do to get out, he morphed breaking the Ice as he did.  
Cdric now was very tried and out of breath ,he needed to get back to Merdain. Kadma looked down at the whatever it was. She had to admit when he was human he was awfull cute, Kadma shook her head. " EARTH!" She shoutes making the ground rumble under him. " What's your name anyway" she asked trying not to blush. Yan chuckels at her friend's rosy cheeks and girlish behevior towards that thing.Well she has a boyfriend of her own,so it was kinda hard to like other guys without being unfair to him. Cedric looked at the Earth guardian in surpise, digging his claws in the ground till the small earthquake was over. " Cedric " he said surpised at himself that he told her.  
Cassidy: "and i'm Cassidy. now that we finished with the formality can we continue with the fun?"

"I'm Kadma" Kadma said, mentaling hitting herself for talking to him like A freind. If Yan Lin wasn't fighting him right now,she would be chanting "Kadma and Cedric sitting in a tree,K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" but she shook her head,and decided to make fun of Kaddy later,AFTER they were done kicking his butt that is! "Oh great Kady's gone star struck" Nerissa told them all. _Kadma quit It you are trying to make friends with an Idoit and someone who Is evil now QUIT!...or I will power you down_ Nerissa warned In Kady's head._ I'm trying _Kadma yelled in Nerissa's head.  
Kadma flew in the air clearing her head. Before raining rocks down on Cedric. To herself she hoped those scales were thick enough to protect him.  
" I hope your heads thick enough for that!" she teased. Since Cassidy and Yan Lin were part of the team,they heard the mental messege from Nerissa too.  
"_Ouch! Now be nice,Rissy_" Yan returned mentally in her best friend's head. Cedric looked up curling himself forming a tight ball. As soon as the rocks stoped he uncurled, flexing his tail. When the last Rock fell he pick it up and hurled near Nerissa._ Hey i am making a point we can't make friends with this thing._ Nerissa said In there heads. "Quintesence!" Nerissa shouted some how knowing the words and how to work this power. Lighting went flying from her hands and hit Cedric as he was called back Into a tree. Cedric slamed against the tree. He returned to human form. groaning. He passed out. "i think he uncountios..." Yan Lin said with her thick chinese accent,looking down at the boy.Using a gust of wind,she lifted him up into the air.Howering him like that she turned to their leader."so...now what we do?"Yan asked. Kadma looked at him. " He must be from Meridain, Or he fell from space, either way it's your choice" she looked pointly at Nerissa. Suddenly a ghostly figure appeared near Cedric's body. The man wore a hooded robe darker than the night. His eyes glowed in red spreading terror to all inferior creatures around him. Stray animals ran away, human subcosciously avoided that street and didn't dare look out their windows. Somewhere inside they all knew darkness itself had arrived.

Xaden turned towards the guardians and observed them. " umm guys" said Kadma she felt ready to faint on the spot. Xaden could sense their fear; and how delightful was that! The dark prophet spoke with an unearthly voice.

**"New guardians... not even worth my time let alone the Dark One."**

He started to chant a spell which shook the ground violently. "EEEEKKK! WHAT HAPPENING?!" Yan asked in terror as she felt the ground shake ten times more stronger than Kadma had made it,when she was attacking Cedric. As Xaden raised his hands up three obsidian pillars rised from the ground surrounding Cedric's body. And with spectacular flashes of red light, three portals opened between the pillars.

Cedric's body vanished... [sends him to Underground Citadel

Xaden turned his attention back to the guardians.

**"Run like the cowards you are guardians... before I decide to crush you for the glory of the Dark One!"** " I'll stop the earthqauke" said Kadma pushing her hands against the earth. "STOP!" the shaking slowed but it did'nt stop. Kadma felt the power runing though her, "STOP" she said again this with much effort she made the ground stop. Kadma leaned back starting to pant though she said to Xaden. " Beat That...''

Cassidy: "he's powerful than us" _what if he has an heart too?_

If the fallen king had any emotions left he would probably be laughing at the girl's foolish challenge. The earthquake was only a side effect of his spell to open the inter-dimensional portal. These guardians really had a lot to learn...

With one wave of his hand he summoned the staff given to him by the Dark Titan. The black crystals on its tip glowed in silver and with the command word four golems come through the portal from the citadel.

The constructs were made out of mud, weed and rocks; and the large lumbering abominations attacked the guardians.

Xaden then chanted a spell that destroyed the pillars and the portals between them.

Cassidy: "guys, this dude has freinds. and they're not looked freindly. what about getting out of here?"

Xaden looked at the inexperienced guardians. He wanted to get rid of them right here right now, but...

The odds were against the dark prophet. Even if the guardians were weak, he still may not be able defeat them with his astral projection. Plus transmitting his powers over such long distances was draining him fast. This wasn't worth it...

Xaden cast a spell to return to the citadel. Leaving the job of destroying the guardians to his minions. Kadma shook her head saying, " We have to get them out of my yard" "But how?" Yan Lin asked looking at those big,angry looking creatures.Then an idea came to her,as she was rather smart for her age in logic.She turned to Kadma."You the earth guardian,right?" Once Kadma nodded her head she continued. "Well,those things are made of earth substance,why not try to control them?..." " I'll try" said Kadma, She flew in into the air thinking of what she wanted them to do. She turned to the rock monster. She made one of the Rocks from her attack on Cedric crash into the monster. The monster fell apart, only to re-form, Then it whirled around hiting Kadma sending her right in to Yan Lin. "UGH!" Yan Lin said as Kadma flew right into her and now they were both flying through the air,untill they finnally crashed down. **"TUMP!" **"Ohhhhhh..." Yan managed to say as she held her head in pain. "well,i guess that out of question..."she said. Kadma looked at Yan Lin. " Thanks for being my landing pad!" said Kadma flying back up in the air. Yanny roled her eyes at her friend Kadma. "You're welcome..." she murmured as she got up too and went to help. Once Yanlin was back up in the air,she looked down at the remaining golems. "1 down,3 to go!" she said as she made a giant hurricane and sent in at the nearest golem. 'Hope it works' she thought. it was bullseye. "strike!" smiled Cassidy and went to Yan give hi five"YES!" said Yan Lin and hi fived Cassidy smiling. "Now two more to go, your turn Cass."She winked. "And make it good one".Cassidy made the water exitting from the mud of the other 2, drying them. "hot today. hope you drank enough, dudes!" the dry sand fell to the ground. "rest in pieces" "hahahahahaha!" Yannie wiped tears of laughter from her eyes at her friend's jokes."Wow.Not bad!" she said as she was floating above the destroyed golems with a grin.**"AIR!" **Yan called out her element powers and made the left out sand fly far,far away into the dark streets of Heatherfield."Now your parents won't know a thing about this little adventure of ours." She smiled at Kadma.

Cassidy: "my parents will. my AD is too unmessy"

"Oh no! I was in such a rush to get here,that I forget to leave astral drop home!" Yan Lin exclaimed. "What will my parents say?How can i explain this?...well,at least grandma knows,she'll understand." Yan felt a little bit relived.

Cassidy: "hope so"

Kadma looked at her freinds, " Thanks for coming, you better go home guys!" said Kadma. She looked at Nerissa " well are you going to change us back?" she asked.

Cassidy: "yea, before someone will call the police about 5 UFOs near his window"

" Five _hot_ UFOs" she Kadma playing with her super long hair. Kadma flew up in the air spining around. " Wee, the Kadma express!" She landed on the ground and began playing with her hair again. Yan Lin gigled at her friend Kadma's adatude,sometimes she just couldn't understand that girl.But she loved having her as a friend,as a friend and now...as a teammate! Looking at the way the earth guardian enjoyed playing with her ever so long hair,made Yan wish that she had a little bit of longer hair to play with and brush in front of the mirror.She had a very short hair style,but she liked it that way,since her family,friends and..boyfriend allways said it suited her. She got out of her thoughts and waited for Nerissa to turn them back to normal so she could go home and rest.It was very late after all,she didn't even know how she would explain this to her parents. Nerissa held the pink orb in front of her and concentraited on changing her and her friend back to normal.  
Finally, she fell to the floor, laughing.  
"Guess i still need some practice!" Nerissa said, relived to be back in her purple halter top and jeans. "I don't need to be home for a while so, i'll try to help clear up the mess." She looked around the mud, sand and weed filled room with amusment. Kadma looked in her room. She left the window open! " MY ROOM LOOKS LIKE A SWAMP!" she yelled. Cheepee landed on her head shaking his feathers to get the mud off. " Cheepee, are you ok?" she asked her pet. Cheepee cawed voicing his complaint. Nerissa wondered how she could connect with the bird like that. She loved animals, mainly cats, but never birds. Then she focused back on the mess.  
"I wonder if magic could help..." Nerissa pondered for a bit, playing with a few loose strands of hair. Nerissa looked at the pile of dirt and mess. It started glowing.  
"Guys! Look!" But as Nerissa turned to speak to her friends, they rose into the air and fell down on top of them.  
"Argh! Kay! I think we need a **LOT** of practice!"

Cassidy: "i think we played enough today"

Cheepee cawed at Nerissa. " Cheepee says..." Kadma listened to him caw " That we need to pratice". Kadma looked at her freinds. "Hear that noise, it's sounds A ocean? It is A ocean, hidden away from the world. We could practice there, maybe?" asked Kadma lifting her hand up to Cheepee, he climbed on her arm, cawing at Nerissa again. "Sound good to me!" Yan Lin said with he usual cheerfulness and chinese accent. "But just one problem...where is beach?" she asked confused and a little embaressed to be the only one to not now the main locations of Hetherfield. Kadma looked at Yan Lin, " it's near my house behind those bushes, nobody but Cassidy and uspoints to Cheepee know about it, right Cass?" Kadma asked playing with the beads in her long ponytail. Yan looked at the location Kadma pointed at and nodded. " Ok then,when do we meet there?"she asked.

Cassidy: "after school tomorow, maybe?"

"Yeah! I'ts almost curfew and i'll get so grounded if im late. My '_mother_' made my curfew earlier because i once came home at 1 o' cloack in the morning!" Nerissa struggled to remember why she was late and then she rememberd that she was out with her boyfriend.  
"Don't ask." Said Nerissa. Kadma looked at Nerissa then back to Cheepee. " Cheepee, I think that Nerissa's right. We need of beauty sleep". Kadma looked at Yan Lin now." Hey I'll show you around school in the morning, let you in with the "in" crowd, if you like?" asked Kadma. "Yeah! Well, i better go. Bye." Nerissa waved to her friends and walked out the door at a quick pace. "Ok Kadma,I'd love that!" Yanlin exclaimed and started walking towards the door. "well,it late and i better get going too,see you guys tomorow at school!" She waved to her friends and waked back home.

Cassidy: "R U coming, Kaddy?"

" Cassidy can I talk to you?" asked Kadma.

Cassidy: "yea, i'm listening"

" After guardian Pratice tommorow I'm going to Merdian, without Nerissa, do you want to Come?" asked Kadma. Cheepee cawed At Cassidy, taking off from Kadma's hand, flying toward her window then turned around and landed on Kadma's head again.  
"Will you stop Cheepee?" asked Kadma, in A angry voice. Cheepee just pecked Kadma's head," Knock it off Cheepee!" sqealed Kadma.

Cassidy: "of course, you know i can't miss adventure. you want to know this place better?"

" Well, Cassidy" Kadma stoped.

Cassidy: "what?"

Kadma: " It's that boy"

Cassidy: "what about him?"

" I'm lovestuck" Said Kadma grabing Cheepee and puting him back in her room.

Cassidy: "good for you. i never met boy that i'm intrested in him"

" I'm glad someone understands, Nerissa never would" said Kadma sadly. Cheepee once again flew on her head, pecking at it. " What is with you?" yelled Kadma wazing her hands in the air trying to dislodge Cheepee from her head.

Cassidy: "it's looked like he wants you to follow him, or to tell you something"

Kadma, now spining around crazly, yelled at her raven.  
" Cheepee!, you stupid bird, get OFF!" shouted Kadma. Cheepee looked down at the angry girl, cawing in her face. Cheepee then flew in the air landing on _Cassidy's_ head, pulling at _her_ hair. Nerissa sat, silently undernieth the window-sill; unaware to the others, that she was hearing the whole conversation.

Cassidy: "OK, OK, **i'll** come. what's the matter with your raven?"

" He's suffering from a rare illness... a pea brain." said Kadma as Cheepee flew on her window- sill, cawing .

Cassidy: "i see that hanging with me making to you only good- you start to be funny too. well, no veterinar here somewhere?"

"Right here", said Kadma shaking her fist at Cheepee. Cheepee, gave , what Kadma called  
"The stink eye".

Cassidy: "what if he's magical too?"

"Then I guess I CAN'T kill him." signed Kadma, " and if he's not." Kadma jump at Cheepee. He flew out of the way and Kadma land half in, half out of her window-sill. Cheepee landed on Cassidy's head.

Cassidy: "now it's very annoying. we need someone that can talk with birds"

"Cheepee in your cage NOW!" shouted Kadma.Cheepee flew around Cassidy's head then flew above Kadma in the winow sill, landing on her bed. Kadma pushed herself out of the window, and shut it, traping Cheepee inside. " There, no more Raven Problems"

Cassidy: "he does it frequently lately?"

" Oh yeah" said Kadma walking over to Cassidy.

Cassidy: "waiting to me in my house"

" Well, you better get home" said Kadma pulling open her window and climbing in. Cheepee landed on her shoulder eyeing Cassidy, " Don't forget, Merdian, after school" said Kadma , closing her window.


	5. ep3, scene1: Sheffield's lockers room

Kadma was trying with all her might to push her overly large back pack in to her small locker. "Locker: 100, Kadma: 0" she said glaring murder at it. This was normal for Kadma, Fight with Locker, talk to freinds, eye up the High School freshman boys. But today Kadma was taking Yan Lin around the school Also she did'nt sleep well.

Her thoughts came to Cedric, Merdain, Cedric, The heart, Cedric...Ect. Finally she pushed the backpack in Locker, She slamed the door shut leaning againtst it she looked at the pasing boys. "Hi, Kadma!" Said Gerard Louis, walking past her. " Oh, Hey Gerard!" he leaned near Kadma. "So... How are you?" he asked . " Fine, you?"

"Perfect" he said walking towards Math. " See you at Lunch!" She watched him walk on, soon she watched for Yan Lin. Yan Lin arrived panting at the Sheffield instinute grounds.She looked exausted,probably because she was running the whole way there from her house.Somehow,the young china girl had overslept,and if it wasn't for her grandmother to wake her up,she would have dozed on and missed the first day of school! Luckily she was a fast eater,so breakfast came easy,Yan got dressed quicky grabbed her backback an practically flew over here.Now she was looking for her friend Kadma,who promised she'd help her through out this new School,and "show her the ropes".Still a little tired,Yan Lin leaned on one of the walls outside the entrance to the school building,just to catch her breath before entering,so she wouldn't look like a total weardo. "After all,I hear 1st imprettions count a lot for your reputation..." She said in her usual thick accent.And when she finnaly entered the halls she spotted Kadma,who was in a duel with her own locker."Hey Kadma!" Yan called and waved entusiasticaly towards her friend. " Hey Yan Lin, Ready to start?" Kadma asked locking her locker and walking over to Yan Lin.

Cassidy: "hi, Y&K"

"Sure." Yan gave a small smile to her tanned friend and was about to leave with her when she spotted Cassidy. "Hey Cass! What is up?" Yanlin was still new to these catch phrases that the young americans used,and she hoped she sounded right.

Cassidy: "fine"

" Lets go, want to come Cassidy?" asked Kadma walking towards the crourtyard.

Cassidy: "for what? no lessons today?"

"No?" Yan asked questionably.But not knowing where else to go in this new school,she followed Kadma to the courtyard too,hoping their allways-funny-friend Cassidy would follow them. " Well Cassidy, we are going to meet the cool girls. Then we spy on high school boys, then we find out what first hour classes we have. Maybe we have some with Yan Lin" said Kadma eyeing the courtyard for her school freinds, Lisa Evans, Bella Franks and Jane Candies. "nice schedule" Cassidy giggled. "_My_ schedule" said Kadma.

Cassidy: "does mr. foldham know this schedule?"

"No, and beside we have 20 mintues till Math, silly." said Kadma. "Well,that gives us plenty of time to do some spy work..." Yan Lin trailed off as a grin spread across her face."Lead the way,Kaddy!" she announced. ''Don't call me..." Kadma was lost in thoughts again, but not of their current misson. "with all these missions, you need 20 **hours**" Cassidy giggled. "How true..." Yan mocked a sigh of disapointment. Then she realised the very distant earth guardian beside her. Yan Lin waved her hand in front of her face. "He-looooooo? Kadma,you still with us?" Kadma not hearing Yan Lin, was in something you might call Love sickness. "I think we lost her..." Yanlin reported to Cassidy.

Cassidy: "nice, let's report the headmaster that there's a lost student"

Kadma was still in her trance, now spining around in circles, as if dancing to some unheard music. Yan gigled. "Okey-dokey then! But first,i wanna meet that cute red-head boy over there" she pointed to a guy not far from her and Cassidy,and...what was once Kadma. "Treton Smithes" said Kadma, awaking at the word, boy, odd huh? Kadma waved her hand over to him. He walked over to her, " Treton, this is Yan Lin, She moved here form China"

_Tr Treton_

"Maybe we can eat lunch together, I mean since, I'm best freinds with Gerard and he and Kadma are eating together, maybe we can too?" he asked, turning colors like Yan Lin.

Kadma was trying not to laugh, she should get back to her earth love life, Gerard. She made A vow then and there, to forget the snake, and start with dating Gerard.

_Treton_:

"Hello Yan Lin, nice to meet you" he held out his hand to greet the girl.

Kadma watched him greet Yan Lin, though her thoughts wandered by to Cedric. Yan caught a small shade of pink on those yellowish cheeks of hers.She made a mental note to thank her friend Kadma for the introductions.She gigled a little and held up her hand too,only for her cheeks to grow even reader at the touch of his hand.  
"Hello.." was all she managed to say with her tenderly sweet voice and thick chinese accent. "oh..o-okay.." Yanlin said rather amazed and suprised at the freedom that these boys carried when they talked to the new kids. She just met the guy and he wanted to have lunch with her? Never the less,Yan was happy,a little embaressed but happy. Treton

_" Ok, see ya" he said running to a group of boys who looked liked football players._

"Oh and did a mention he's the Quarter back?" asked Kadma pushing Yan Lin towards Cassidy. " Meanwhile I had Nasty night, no sleep" said Kadma. " Hmmm? Oh,right!" Said Yannie snapping back to the world reality. "I'm sorry for that." She ansuered sadly. "I felt weard too,like someone watching me the other night..." she didn't finish." I wonder if the snake is still around?" asked Kadma eyeing up Yan Lin.

Halinor: "Whew,yes,at last,thank you,I did it!"she mutered while,opening her locker and dragging her other books in there."No way am I gonna bring you to the classroom,at least for a while"She then slamed the locker shut.She didn't even notice that her other friends were there!

"Hey Hali!" Yanlin waved entusiastically at her blond frined also known as the fire guardian. "You missed it! Last night we...umm,what are doing?" Yan said in her usual acent, more than a little confused. Halinor waved to her and smiled"Oh,hello again!"but,still facing at her locker,she was just about to lock it and suddenly forgot some of the numbers in her code but,she ansered Yan's question quickly"Just locking this locker.."she said and now,she forgot all of the numbers in the code! "Ohh..."she slaped her middle face and then,she punched her locker angrily and faced the other girls!  
"Did I miss something?"she asked. "Did you ever!" Yan Lin got back into hyper mode again. After all,Halinor was _special_ like herself and the others,so it was ok to tell her what happend last night without her having to freak out from the surprise.  
"Where to start? Well,there was giant battle in house of Kadma's,and this giant lizard,turn into young boy,Dark shadow bring golems too!" Suddenly she stopped blabbering,realising she didn't make much sense at all! "A Hot young boy" Kadma added bitterly. " Well what Yan Lin is trying to say is that A gaint lizard was camped outside my window and we fought him and once we knocked him out he turned into a boy about our age and then his evil shadow guy opened these portalish things and bunch of icky mud things came though and tried to get us all dirty and we beat them up and..." Kadma said this all very fast, not making much sense either. Since,both of them are talking so fast,she did'nt understand then,she just pretended"Ohhhh...ok,then?" Halinor was now scratching her head."Anyway,say it again? It was kinda exciting..."she said still pretending to understand..._Oh boy,what the heck are they babbling about?_she said in her mind. Yan sighned... "You see,there was this giant...oh forget it!" she trew her hands up in the air hoplessly. "Let's just say that we guardians now,so we had out 1st battle at her house..."She pointed to Kadma "...and you missed it!" Yan turned to Halinor again.

Halinor: "Oh,yeah,you missed it too! One night...I woke up! There was an eartquake in my room so,I thought I was just imagining so,I drank some water and got back to sleep.Hehe,that's why I did not sleep well...I just kept thinking about it... "she said still scratching her head.  
Now facing Kadma,she said"Kadma,a hot young boy and he is a giant lizard so,that's what you said?"

"Well... Yeah!" added kadma in defense mode. Yannie chuckled. "Well,he is cuter when he in human form..." she "defended" her tanned friend. "Plus I think you'll get many other chances to see him again,Erath Guardian" She adressed Kadma and winked. Halinor smiled widely to Kadma but,then she said"I just felt an eartquake last night! Scary!" " My fault" said Kadma shaking her head. "Huh?...I mean yeah,you were the guardain of earth,I forgot!!" Halinor said slapping her head.  
"That eartquake was from the battle or something?" "Yeah...there were two actually.." Yanlin remembered. "Anyway,what are you two doing right now?" Halinor asked,suddenly changing the topic. "oh um...we're.." Yan suddenly blushed. "We're having lunch later with some boys." She ansuered. _'some cute boys' _she added to herself. Halinor noticed Yan Lin blushing"Oh,anyway,who are these boys? There are many boys here in the school!"she asked still seeeing Yan blushing. Hidding her face from her friend,Yan Lin mumbled shyly. "Treton Smithes..." that's what Kadma told her about that cute red-head. "And Gerard." said Kadma flying her hair around with her powers, when no on lookers were looking. "Oh,those boys..."Kadma's powers made Halinor remember something"Are we going to practice our powers? i don't know how to control them yet!"she stared at Yan Lin and Kadma.

Cassidy: "well, firstly, we need to practice how to keep Kaddy from using her powers in public. that will be more difficult"

"Yeah,maybe...better not let people shock and faint just because,you're showing it,Kadma" Halinor said still staring at Kadma. "Well,we could go someplace privet,where no one would see us,and then we can practice." Yan Lin stated calmly. "Hey,didn't we agree at the shell beach cave? Tough i still don't know where it is..." "It's right there near Kadma's house!"she replied and can't point it since,she's at the school."Shell beach cave is near the beach" Halinor added almost forgot. "Oh i don't doubt that..." Yan said with a small grin at the pointed obvios. "so,we meet there after school? And doesn't Kadma have work to be doing at the shop?" she suddenly remembered that Kadma had a job. "Kadma..oh greaaat! Kadma,if you'll skip work...waitttt...a minute!!" Halinor was thinking and thinking...5 minutes silence and chirping crickets"Well,what about an astral drop?"she asked now staring to the 3 girls. "An astral drop sounds good..." Yanlin said absent mindedly. All of a sudden,she had this erie feeling that someone,or _something_,was nearing her house.As the air guardian she somehow sensed... "DANGER!" Yan suddenlly blurted out,which supprised the other girls and had them staring at her. "Huh? You said what? Danger? Are you talking about the snake thingy?" Halinor asked already panicking. "Cedric" snapped Kadma, looking around wildly, " He's most likely after you, after all you the smallest." "Right!...You know Cedric's plan? What's he gonna do?" Halinor asked

Cassidy: "is he realy snake? looked to me as lizard without legs"

"Which place is he heading?" Halinor asked Yan Lin but,many questions are still running in her mind. "It doesn't matter what he is!" Yan Lin said a little irritated at their comments,even though she didn't mean to snap at Cassidy like that. But there were too many thoughts and worries buzzing in the chinese girl's head right now,and she was terribly worried about her parents and dear grandmother. There was no time,they had to go and she knew it!So she tried ta ansuer Halinor's question by concentrating on this new feeling of sensing a forgein pressence. "Um...I think he heading over..over...MY house!" Now Yan was really scarred,not for herself,but for her home,and the people inside it.And even though she knew she couldn't skip school,she had to do something. They had to do _something_,_they_ were the guardians after all! "H-Nevermind!!!" Halinor was supposed to ask about skipping school but,she changed her mind. "Uh...where's Nerissa?If we'll go there right away,that snake you're talking about will kill us! We need that..that pendant!"she panicked. "No, we need to go now beside Yan Lin's house has lot people near by he won't be able to go snake, and I hate school any way' said Kadma. "Ok,then let's go!"Halinor was forcing herself to have a fighting spirit instead of being a little afraid. "Um...why don't we make astrlal drops to take place at school?" Yanlin asked with a new idea,a little calmer now that her friends would asisit her in this. And besides,Kadma was right,that thing wouldn't _dare_ transform in front of public...would he? She shook her head and called out. "Come on!" "Astral Drops? The rule said that we can make an astral drop without the necklace?" Halinor asked now already in an afraid-mode. "I don't know...but we could..try?..." Yan said sulkly in a vain hope. Though she knew that the fire guardian was right,they need Nerissa! They need their leader,they need the heart! 'Oh Rissy where are you?...' Yan Lin thought desperatly.But still,they had to try. Halinor was speechless! Instead,she was speaking only to her mind..._What should we do to...try?_.She finally cried out in a fighting-spirit mode and raised her fists"Ok,let's try...but how?"she dropped her fists and made a worried face."Maybe Nerissa is still sleeping.I wish a telephone will be near the lockers!"and that's when it hit her"Oh yeah,Yan Lin maybe I can contact her!" she cried. "Well,you're still new to telepathic powers,but...it's a good a try as any.." Yan Lin shruged. Halinor was a little worried but,she should try"Ok,maybe I'll start right now..."she tried contacting Nerissa but,it didn't work then,she stopped"Guess you're right...really new of telephatic powers."she almost lost hope. " We won't take that long!" yelled Kadma walking towards the doors. " I'll go if you three are to frightened to skip school! Who knows what he might do! We need to go NOW!" yelled Kadma glaring at her fellow guardains. "Ok,ok! Fine! Hey,I'm not frightened! Ok,what are we waiting for?! Like Kadma said,we have to go!" Halinor almost frowned,almost raised her voice and stared at the other girls.

Cassidy: "hi, easy, Tinkerbell"

Halinor was about to burst out the door,when she heard Cassidy,she calmed down a bit. "We can make it if we try,let's go girls." Yan Lin said with a new feeling of determination.Though she still wished Nerissa was here to guide them like last night,and the heart would be a major improvment right about now.But still she walked over to the school gate,and signaled for her friends to follow her. Halinor stayed quiet and was helping Yan Lin signaling the girls to follow her. 


End file.
